Nouvelles coéquipières
by hayko maxwell
Summary: Un nouveau pilote, de nouvelles histoires, une nouvelle retrouvaille et une nouvelle mécano, voilà ce qui arrive quand on a de nouvelles coéquipières, un boulversement sans fin dans la vie de nos pilotes. yaoi.
1. prologue

Nouvelles coéquipières

**Auteur :** Hayko maxwell ! Avec l'aide de la très cher Aishanu soma alias Hinaku.

**Genre : **euh… humour… action…et autre chose…

**Couples : **euh…euh…

Duo :pourquoi est-ce que je me méfies du euh…

Moi : ben… il n'y a pas de couple habituel…

Duo : ça veux dire…que ta fait des nouveaux couples ?

Moi : exact mon chou !

Duo : shinigami…protège-nous !

**Disclamer : **Après avoir essayé de les volés, puis de les acheter avec du chantage ils sont…toujours pas a nous…TT

**PROLOGUE**

Le soleil venait de se lever, les garçons entrèrent dans la maison, tous fatigués, épuisés, lessivés. Ils venaient de finir une mission qui consistait a faire exploser une base de OZ au sud des Etats-Unis. Ils avaient du se faire passer pour des étudiants étrangers, mais la n'était pas la question, ils avaient découvert que la base était sous-marine, et donc impossible a infiltrer de l'extérieur. La mission avait durée une semaine. Maintenant ils méritaient un petit congé…

Mais les Mads, eux, n'étaient pas de la même avit. Alors que chacun avait rejoins sa chambre pour un petit roupillon, un son bien connu de tous retentit…

BIP…BIP…BIP…BIP…BIP…BIP…BIP…BIP…

Eh oui ! le portable ! Heero alla chercher tout le monde et ils s'asssire dans le salon. Un message de J les attendaient.

Duo: Je vous en pris ! pas une nouvelle mission ! tout mais pas ça ! Ça fait une semaine qu'on c'est pas reposer ! on a pas droit a un peu de calme !

Wufei: MAXWELL ! Tais-toi !

Duo: Mais…pouq…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, car la tête du professeur J, apparu dans l'ordinateur d'Heero.

« _Pilotes : 01,02,03,04 et 05. Après maintes réflexion, nous avons décidez, les autres et moi, de vous envoyez un nouveau pilote. Aussi compétant et rusé que vous. Je vous demande donc de le traité avec respect_. »

Puis, la tête du professeur G apparu.

« _Il arrivera demain. Donc, arrangez-vous pour que tous soit prêt a son arriver. Me suis-je bien fais comprendre._ »

Cette question s'adressait plutôt a son protéger qu'aux autres pilotes. Puis encore, G se fit remplacer par maître O.

« _Cette aide vous sera précieuse, alors nous vous demandons d'entraîner le nouveau pilote, pour qu'il soit aussi vaillant que vous. Traité le en égaux et aidé le a devenir un fier combattant…car se sera le 06._ »

Les autres pilotes se regardèrent un moment. Ils avaient tous la même question sur les lèvres.

« pourquoi les mads le protégeait autant… il devait être un pilote extrêmement talentueux pour avoir été nommé le 06… voilà se qu'ils ne comprenaient pas. »

Mais cette question n'est que le début de cette aventure, qui promet beaucoup de surprise et encore plus pour certains d'entre eux.

Voilà ! le premier chapitre ! j'ai enfin réussis a le finir ! yatta ! je suis heureuse…

Duo: mouai…mais nous ont est pas très heureux que tu l'es fini ta fic !

Moi: pourquoi ? je vous ai même pas encore torturer ? Mais…si tu insiste…

Duo: non non ! ça vas ! Je crois que on va s'en passer ! pas vrai les gars ?

G-boys: oui on va s'en passer! tu sais on en a déjà assez comme ça !

Moi: ah oui ? vous trouvez ? ah bon… moi je trouve que vous vous en tirez à bon compte jusqu'à maintenant…je vais peut-être rajouté un peu de souffrance…enfin se sera au super gentil(le) lecteur(trice) de me le dire…mais pour ça… IL FAUT DES REVIEWS !

G-boys: ¬¬ ''... oui c'est ça donné lui des reviews ! comme ça elle fera peut-être pas un vrai massacre avec nous !

Moi: Merci beaucoup les mecs…sa me rassure vraiment…enfin bisou et à la prochaine !


	2. Chapter 1

Les nouvelles coéquipières

**Auteur:** Hayko maxwell!Eh oui je ne me suis pas décourager! Me revoici me revoilou! Et je suis avec ma cher et tendre (lol) Aishanu Soma

**Genre: **euh…on peux dire humour…avec de l'action et des conneries a revendre!

Wufei: Pff…irrécupérable! Vraiment! Ta rien de spéciale!

Hayko: Eh! Je suis peut-être pas la meilleur mais je peux te faire souffrir!

**Couple: **Mouwahahaha! Le moment le plus amusant en fais j'ai refais les couples…seulement un sera le bon…trouver qui!

**Disclamer: **Ils nous menacent avec leur gundams…donc on va les laisser tranquille encore un petit peu!

(...) changement de lieu

Une personne marchait dans la rue depuis presque trois heures, au premier coup d'œil, cela semblait normal. Une personne qui marche dans la rue, quoi de plus normal? Eh bien approcher vous encore un peu. Cette personne est définitivement perdue. Elle cherche désespérément un certain Quatre Raberba Winner, chez qui elle doit vive. Mais quand ça fait trois heures que vous tournez en rond vous commencer sérieusement à en avoir marre.

-EH MERDEUH! Je suis encore et toujours…PAUMÉ! A aurait pas pu me donné un plan! Mais non!faut que je me démerde tout seul!Et en plus….je commence a avoir faimTT

Elle soupira et laissa tomber son sac par terre. Elle s'adossa au mur et rajusta sa casquette.

-Bon…Allez! Tu es capable! Tu trouve cette planque, tu salues tout le monde et tu fonce dans la cuisine pour manger jusqu'à ce que tu explose…Ouais! Allez motivation!

Elle se releva, posa son sac sur son épaule et continua son chemin.

( la maison winner...enfin si on peut appeler cela une maison.)

Les G-boys s'étaient lever de bonne heure ce matin pour accueillir le nouveau pilote. Quatre avait, avec l'aide de Duo, préparer une chambre pour leur inviter. Vu qu'ils ne savaient pas les couleurs préférés du pilote, ils avaient optés pour une teinte assez neutre :le vert(2). Après avoir tout préparer dans la chambre ils allèrent aider les autres qui s'occupaient du salon, qui avait l'air d'un champs de bataille tellement s'était bordélique. Au moins une heure après, ils eurent finis.

-Ouf! J'croyais jamais finir de tout se ménage! Dit Duo en se laissant tomber sur le divan.

-oui tu as raison! j'avais plutôt hâte de finir! Bon…maintenant il ne nous reste plus qu'a attendre qu'il arrive et que les autres aillent finis leur coin de maison.

Il se laissa tomber lui aussi a côté de Duo et ils parlèrent jusqu'à ce que les trois autres pilotes arrivent.

-Winner… La prochaine fois engage des domestiques pour nettoyer cette foutue baraque parce que je ne joue plus les onnas nettoyeuse! Dit Wufei d'une voix fatiguer.

Il s'assit lui aussi dans le canapé et il regarda par la fenêtre. Heero s'assit dans un fauteuil et alluma son ordinateur portable. Trowa s'assit sans un mot et prit son livre qui traînait sur la table basse et recommença sa lecture ou il l'avait arrêté. Tandis que Duo et Quatre continuaient a parlés de tout et de rien.

La personne continuait toujours a marché quand elle arriva devant un rue avec maisons assez luxueuse. Elle avançait encore quand elle tomba sur un une grande grille en fer noir où il y avait une petite plaquette dorée avec inscrit dessus :

_Résidence Winner _

-YATTA! J'arrive pas a y croire je l'ai trouvé! Thanks god!

Elle enleva son sac et le jeta de l'autre côté de la grille, puis elle sauta elle aussi de l'autre côté. Elle marcha devant les bosquets de rose puis monta les quelques marche du perron. Posant son doigt sur la sonnette et appuya. Le bruit se fit entendre dans toute la maison puis on entendit des pas puis la porte qui s'ouvre.

-Bonjour que puis-je faire pour vous? Répondit Quatre qui avait ouvert la porte.

-Salut! Dis moi tu es bien Quatre Raberba Winner?

-Oui c'est bien moi…et vous êtes? Il regardait la personne devant lui. Une casquette sur la tête, des lunettes de soleil, un t-shirt noir a manche courte et un pantalon kaki plein de poches. Mais la chose qu'il regarda fut des cheveux long noir attaché en queue de cheval. Il ne tira pas trop vite de conclusion vu qu'il connaissait une autre personne au cheveux long.

Le nouveau pilote...C'étais lui.

-Oh! Mon dieu je suis désoler entre! Il referma la porte et appela les autres.

Messieurs voici notre renfort! C'est le nouveau pilote.

Ils se regardèrent en silence, chacun examinant l'autres. Ils remarquèrent les cheveux noir de jais long attaché en une queue de cheval serrée. Heero rompu le silence avec les questions de routine pour s'assurer que ce n'était pas un imposteur.

-Comment t'appelles-tu?

-Toi je suis sur que tu es Heero On m'a parlé de toi! Elle pointa Duo

-toi c'est Duo. Et puis elle montra Wufei, Trowa. Je vous connais tous.Bon.. les bonnes manières

Elle enleva sa casquette puis ces lunette de soleil. Ils pouvaient maintenant voir deux yeux d'un vert pétillant proche du lime.

-Je me nomme Hayko… Pilote du gundam 06 Nightmare…

Ils la regardèrent tous incrédule puis Wufei s'exclama avec colère…

-MAIS!…c'est une fille!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hayko : enfin fini! Yatta! Je suis vraiment dsl pour l'attente mais j'avais plein de chose a faire excuser-moi je vous en pris!TT

Réponses au Reviews :

Thealie: Merci beaucoup pour ta reviews sa ma fais très plaisir j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire encore missi!

Kirin-Tenshi: Lol missi pour tes encouragements! C'est vachement plus difficile a écrire que je le pensais! mais j'espère que tu vas aimer ce chapitre parce que j'ai vraiment eu de la difficulté a le faire!

Yune-chan66: merci pour cette reviews je suis contente mais c'étais pas vraiment subtile mon affaire le titre parle pour la fic mais j'espère que tu vas quand même aimer ce chapitre deux! Kisu et a bientôt j'espère.

Mimidolphin: sa me fais vraiment plaisir que tu es pris du temps pour venir la lire car de la manière donc Aishanu me parle de toi tu es une excellente fanficeuse j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre un peu en retard va te plaire.

Aishanu soma: Da! Ma chère et tendre Aishanu! J'espère que tu vas aimer ce chapitre boucler un peu à la vas-vitedsl mais je voulais le finir alorsd je n'ai pas pu te l'envoyer désoler tu me dira tes comm et je te dit on se revoie en cours lol

Hayko: je vous remercie beaucoup et on ce revoie pour le chapitre 3! Ouais ! bye bye tout le mondeuh!


	3. Chapter 2

Nouvelles coéquipières 

Auteur: hayko maxwell pour vous servir noble gens !

Genre: Action/aventure, humour, drame, romance… un mix de tout !

Note de l'auteur: J'aimerai remercier aishanu soma ( ma petite beta), Ookami, Thealie, san et lazulis pour leur reviews ! Sa me fait chaud au cœur et me motive à continuer alors voilà je vous laisse lire ce chapitre 3 où j'ai mis tout mon cœur à faire !.

Chapitre 2:

_Elle enleva sa casquette puis ces lunettes de soleil. Ils pouvaient maintenant voir deux yeux d'un vert pétillant proche du lime._

_-Je me nomme Hayko… Pilote du gundam 06 Nightmare…_

_Ils la regardèrent tous incrédules puis Wufei s'exclama avec colère…_

_-MAIS!…c'est une fille!_

Un lourd silence s'installa dans la pièce, tous fixaient leur nouvel équipier, oh ! Pardon équipière. Alors que Quatre allait proposer d'aller au salon, Hayko déposa doucement son sac sur le sol et regarda Wufei dans les yeux.

Ca te pose un problème…Chang ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix qui se voulait contrôler.

Il la regarda quelques secondes puis lui fit un petit rictus narquois, avec grande difficulté il se contrôlait pour garder son self-control. Il la toisa de haut puis, lui tourna le dos pour se diriger vers le salon.

Pff… Tu n'as rien à faire ici, retourne d'où tu viens et laisse la guerre aux hommes de valeurs.

Tu n'as vraiment pas changé Chang… dit-elle en fixa son dos.

Il se retourna lentement vers elle, comme tous d'ailleurs. Avec un froncement de sourcil il la fixa, puis se yeux s'agrandir de stupeur… Des souvenirs qu'il avait cru enfouis lui revinrent en mémoire.

_¤Flash back¤ :_

_L5, en l'an 192 de la colonisation,_

_Arrête zhan tu n'y arrivera pas !_

_J'y arriverai un jour Chang et je te battrai ! j'te le jure !_

_Mais bien sur, en attendant tu me dérange, va plutôt apprendre à tisser ou je ne sais pas emmerder quelqu'un d'autre !_

_WUFEI ! Je te rappelle qu'on supposer être fiancé ! tu es supposé passer du temps avec moi ! Pas apprendre à piloter cette chose stupide en métal !_

_ZHAN TU M'ÉNERVES ! POURQUOI EST-CE TOI QU'ILS ONT CHOISI ! TU ES AUSSI GRACIEUSE QU'UN CHAMEAU, AUSSI CHARMANTE QU'UN OURS ET J'EN PASSE ! TU ES LOUDE ZHAN! T'AS PAS ENCORE COMPRIS?_

_Les larmes aux yeux, la jeune fille se dirigea d'un pas furieux vers l'intérieur, mais avant de passer la porte, elle se retourna et lui cria :_

_JE TE DÉTESTE ! TU M'ENTENDS ! JE-TE –DÉ-TES-TE ! MAIS BIEN SUR, TU AURAIS MIEUX PRÉFÉRÉ UNE FEMME COMME MEIRAN ! MAIS MOI JE NE SUIS PAS COMME CA ! JE NE VEUX PAS ME MARIER AVEC TOI ! JE M'EN VAIS ! JE QUITTE CETTE COLONIE POUR DE BON !_

_Wufei marmonna plus pour lui-même que pour elle._

_Oui oui c'est ça vas-t'en ça va nous faire des vacances… _

_mais justement, elle ne revint jamais..._

_¤ Fin du flash back¤ _

Un nouveau silence s'installa dans la pièce. Wufei fixa la jeune fille avec des yeux qui changeaient à toute allures d'émotions. Passant de la surprise, à la colère ou encore à l'incompréhension.

-Zhan…

Sans un mot de plus il monta les escaliers pour s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Tous les pilotes fixèrent les escaliers puis lentement leur regards ce posa sur la jeune fille au milieu du hall d'entée. Elle continuait de fixer droit devant, ses vieux souvenirs à elle aussi venaient la hantée plus fort qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Quatre leur proposa de passer au salon pour calmer un peu l'atmosphère assez tendue. L'attitude de Wufei en avait surpris plus d'un. Il avait l'air furieux et content en même temps de voir cette jeune fille sortie de l'ordinaire apparaître tout d'un coup. Elle se pencha pour prendre ses sacs, ses longs cheveux noirs de jais suivirent son geste et une petite chaînette en argent sortie de son large chandail… un chaînette unique… une chaînette que Duo reconnue immédiatement.

Pichoune…c'est bien toi ?

-------------------------------------------------------------

Voilà ! il est enfin fini ! je suis fière de moi la ! j'espère que vous aimerez et je m'excuse du retard c'est que disons j'ai eu un gros « down » de gundam wing et je ne pensais que a Naruto… Je sais c'est impardonnable mais maintenant je vais me concentrer et me motiver a font pour pondre le chapitre 4 le plus vite possible c'est promis !

En attendant, vous pouvez toujours allez voir mes autres fics ou la super fic de l'une des meilleur ficeuse j'ai nommé : Lazulis !

Bye bye tout le monde et a plus ! n'oublier pas les petite reviews svp!


	4. Chapter 3

**Nouvelle coéquipière**

Auteur: Hayko maxwell ! et non je ne suis pas morte! 

Genre: humour, action/adventure, drama, romance…

Note de l'auteur: j'aimerais dire un gros merci à ma petite Lazulis (oui t'aime pas quand je dis ça choupette), Méo, SOSO01 et Ephemeris pour leur super reviews !! ça me fait tellement plaisir Alors je vous laisse avec mon bla bla insupportable et voici la suite !

_**p.s.**_ encore désolé pour l'énorme temps que ça me prend pour écrire mais je suis si souvent en manque d'inspiration que j'en oublie ma fic, alors je promet d'essayer de me rattraper pendant l'année

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Elle se pencha pour prendre ses sacs, ses longs cheveux noirs de jais suivirent son geste et une petite chaînette en argent sortie de son large chandail… un chaînette unique… une chaînette que Duo reconnue immédiatement._

_-Pichoune…c'est bien toi ?_

_---------------------_

Wufei claqua la porte derrière lui, ses jambes ne le supportèrent pas plus longtemps et il s'effondra en glissant contre la porte. Il l'avait cru morte depuis si longtemps…Il avait presque réussit à faire une croix sur cette partie sombre de son passé, qu'elle revenait avec tous ses souvenirs douloureux.

-Meiran… Elle est finalement revenue…

Il se releva doucement après avoir prit une grande respiration. Tout en ce tenant au mur, Wufei se dirigea vers son lit. D'en dessous, il en sorti un petite boîte poussiéreuse. Il la regarda un instant puis son regard se fit plus sombre et il se perdit dans les vagues des ses souvenirs. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas ouverte. C'était l'une des choses à laquelle il tenait le plus, les seuls reste de son passé. Gracieusement, sans aucune brusquerie, il ouvrit le couvercle et en sortie un petit paquet enveloppé dans un tissu rugueux beige. Il en détacha les cordages et en développa le contenue. Sur une pellicule jaunis par le temps se trouvaient les seuls souvenirs qu'il avait d'eux. Il prit la première sur le dessus, c'était une photo à moitié déchiré. Sur le côté qu'il avait encore se trouvait trois personne, lui avec un air boudeur sur le visage, une jeune fille au cheveux noir attaché en couette de chaque côté de sa tête et elle le regardait avec défi… C'était sa Meiran…L'autre jeune fille était sur le côté et souriait à pleine dent à la caméra en faisant le signe de victoire avec ses doigts.

Wufei eu un petit sourire à la vue de cette photo, ils avaient l'air tellement insouciant…

Duo continuait toujours a fixer la jeune fille devant lui. C'était impossible, tout simplement impossible. Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas être là, au beau milieu du hall, alors qu'il l'avait cru morte durant toute ces années. Il regarda autour de lui et vu que les autres s'attendaient à une réponse de leur part.

-Je…Je crois qu'il serait bon que je commence tout par le début. Dit la jeune fille avec une voix hésitante.

Quatre posa son regard sur elle et avec un sourire il lui dit ;

-Oui je crois que c'est une excellente idée, car pour être honnête je suis dépassé par les évènements, alors je propose que nous allions au salon pour discuter de tout ça.

Hayko se débarrassa de ses sacs et posa sa casquette dessus, puis elle suivit les garçons au salon. Elle admira pour commencer les murs richement décorés de peintures et de tapisseries, et ensuite les meubles couleur crème qui donnait à l'endroit une atmosphère reposante. Les rideaux couleur sable donnait aux grandes fenêtres un air de chaleureux et la cheminer attendait patiemment l'hiver pou réchauffer ses hôtes, après de longues heures passées dehors, à la mercis du froid. Elle resta quelques seconde en émerveillement devant ce décor, puis elle s'assit et regarda les pilotes qui la fixait en attente de quelconque information qui pourrait éclairer leur lanterne. Elle soupira bruyamment et détourna le regard vers la fenêtre ou les rayons du soleil venait donner un air féerique au jardin de la propriété.

Je me nomme Hayko Maxwell et j'ai 16 ans. Je ne me souviens absolument pas de mon passé jusqu'au jour ou je fus recueillis par la sœur Hélène et le père Maxwell.

Elle jouait nerveusement avec son pendentif, elle n'osait pas les regarder en face…surtout pas Duo. Surtout pas après toute ces années qu'ils avaient passés loin l'un de l'autre sans aucune certitude de savoir l'autre en vie. Elle suspendit c'est mouvements et ses yeux se perdirent dans l'espace temps, dans un endroit reculé de sa mémoire.

**FLASH BACK**

L'on entendit des pas précipités sur le dur sol de pierre qui ornait l'Église du bon et généreux Père Maxwell, puis l'on vit une jeune fille au cheveux noir coupé au carré courir à en perdre haleine au travers des rangés de banc pour tourné à gauche et se recroqueviller sous l'autel. Après quelques secondes de silence de nouveau des pas se firent entendre dans la vaste pièce.

"_1...2… someone's coming for you…"_

mais au contraire des premiers, ces pas était lents, sans aucune presse, comme un prédateur à la recherche de sa proie. A mesure que les pas se rapprochaient, elle sentait ses battements de cœur accélérés.

"_3…4…better lock your door…"_

Elle posa sa main sur sa bouche pour cacher les bruits que provoquaient sa respiration. Elle ferma les yeux et secoua la tête elle ne voulait plus entendre cette comptine de malheur.

"_5…6…go get your crucafix."_

Elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux. La voix se rapprochait et pouvait maintenant voir un vague forme noir au travers de la nappe de coton blanc. Elle prit en main sa petite croix de bois qui pendait à son cou et la serra très fort.

_« 7…8…gonna stay up late… »_

Elle sentit les larmes lui monter au yeux, elle remonta ses genoux contre sa poitrine et les enserra avec ses petits bras et enfouie son visage dedans. Quand soudain, plus rien, plus un pas, plus un souffle… Seulement le silence de la chapelle. Lorsqu'elle sentit un mouvement elle releva la tête et pu voir la nappe se relevé en vitesse.

« _9…10…never sleep again… »_

Un cri échappa des lèvres de la jeune fille, alors qu'elle crut sa dernière heure arriver, mais au lieu de cela, un rire cristallin lui répondit. Elle réouvrit lentement les yeux et devant elle se tenait un enfant à peine plus vieux qu'elle. Après avoir bien rit, le jeune garçon lui prit la main pour l'aider à ce relever, la surprise passée, la jeune fille se retourna et lui asséna coup sur l'épaule.

T'es vraiment pas drôle ! J'ai crue mourir de peur ! lui cria la jeune fille en marchant d'un pas décider vers la porte au fond complètement de l'église. Le jeune homme la suivit de près et lui prit le bras délicatement.

Oh excuse moi ! Hayko j'ai pas voulu te faire peur ! Bon ok te donner un peu la frousse, mais soit pas fâchée contre moi !

La jeune fille arrêta de marcher et lui fit face, mais avant qu'elle est pu prononcer un mot, une violente explosion secoua toute l'église. Ce fut le noir total…et aussi la dernière fois qu'elle vue Duo Maxwell.

Wufei déposa la photo sur son lit et plongea sa main dans la petite boite pour en prendre une autre. Partout sur les photos, il voyait l'insouciance , la joie de vivre et le décor encore époustouflant de L5. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'était pas replongé dans ses souvenirs comme ça et aujourd'hui, alors que ce fantôme du passé qu'il croyait avoir oublié réapparaît, il sentait le besoin de revoir tout cela. Délicatement, il prit la dernière photo et la fixa longuement. Dessus, il y avait encore les trois personnes, mais cette photo lui fit bien plus mal que les précédentes. C'était en temps de guerre, les visages était plus sombres, les yeux moins pétillants, mais néanmoins, ils continuaient de sourire et d'espérer en un avenir meilleur. Il la retourna et se figea en voyant la date inscrit à l'endos. Effacé par le temps, mais encore quelque peu visible, il n'arrivait pas a croire ce qu'il voyait…Comment pouvaient-ils sourire alors que le lendemain tout ceci serait détruit. Wufei jeta la photo au loin et ce leva, il prit sa serviette d'un mouvement brusque et partit vers la salle de bain pour prendre une douche…Peut-être cela l'aidera-t-il….

Dans la chambre, sur la photo qui avait été jeté au loin, à l'endos on pouvais y lire ;

« AC194, 7 avril. »

Un jour avant l'attaque qui tua Meiran…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alors voici le chapitre 4, écrit à la sueur de mon front durant de longue heures de travail !!

Duo : tu espère qu'on te plaigne l à ?

Hayko : Bof pas vraiment, mais je prendrai une petite review par exemple ?

Duo : In your dreams !

Hayko: Merci... vraiment ça me touche droit au cœur l'amour que tu m'exprime... Bon en attentant un prochain chapitre, une petite review pour m'encourager ?S'il vous plait ? Pour me dire qu'il est trop court, que c'est nul ou peut-être que vous avez apprécié ?

Duo : L'espoir fait vivre hein…

Hayko : Ah la ferme !! ne l'écouté pas.

En attendant, je vous souhaite bonne lecture et à la prochaine !!

Bizou , hayko


End file.
